Vornicarn (episode)/Script
At Antarctica (Link, Dr. Cockroach, and Sqweep exited the plane as soon as it landed. Sqweep started to bungee, but falls directly to his hovercraft. Dr. Cockroach bungee jumps successfully) Link: (flexes and jumps) Cannonball! (hits himself from ice) Ice, my old enemy. Sqweep: (flies down to Link) Shall I help liberate your frozen posterior? (gets his stuff) Link: Yeah, that would be awesome if you could----(gets scared of Sqweep's sound blaster) (Sqweep uses the blaster to shoot a hole to fit Link) Link: No more helping! Dr. Cockroach: (talks on the phone) Field unit to mission control, we are en route to the site and awaiting orders. B.O.B. (in Area Fifty-Something): That's a roger copy that. Alpha tango zulu bravo bravo. Bogey incoming over and out. Smokey niner on your tail good buddy microphone microphone, check one check. Dr. Cockroach: Is there any chance we could talk to somebody else? Susan (in Area Fifty-Something): (pushes B.O.B.) Sorry, B.O.B. is kind of super excited about this mission control thing. B.O.B. (in Area Fifty-Something): I'm in charge! Note the majestic sombrero I'm wearing; it stands for leadership. At Area Fifty-Something Dr. Cockroach (in Antarctica): Yes, it's very becoming. Now, do we get to know what this secret mission is or are we simply hanging off the edge of an ice shelf for the giggles? Coverton: Antarctica looks chilly. Brrrr. I'm having cocoa. (slurps the cocoa) Mmmm, (lays his feet on the table) comfy. (chuckles) Monger: (enters the base while flying from his jet pack) Tention! The following information is top secret. Anyone without blue-level security clearance, initiate block-out protocols now. (a person with red-level security clearance sighs, covers his ears, and makes noises as Monger speaks) Monger: At O four hundred hours this morning, a Manhattan-sized iceberg split off the Antarctic Coast, leaving a clear sheer wall behind. B.O.B.: That's just awful. Dr. Cockroach, find that iceberg and bring it to justice. No clear sheer wall behind! Monger: Forget the iceberg, B.O.B.; the problem is what's stuck in the ice wall. One unidentified purple pod. Geoscan can only tell me two things: it's been buried in that ice for over ten thousand years, and it ain't from Mama Earth. Link (in Antarctica): Wait, you made us fly all the way down to butt-frozen nowhere just to check out some old space nugget? Monger: (flies to the table) No, I sent Dr. Cockroach and Sqweep for that. I sent you as payback for what you did to my toothbrush! Link (in Antarctica) Uh, I have no idea what you're... (Monger plays the flashback) In the bathroom during a flashback Link: (sings while brushing his body with Monger's toothbrush) For a healthy, happy Link, '' ''Brush your scales each time they stink. (brushes something not seen) (Susan from the present thought it was gross, B.O.B. from the present thought it was surprising, and Link smells the toothbrush thinking it smells bad then places the toothbrush to make it look unnoticeable) Back in the present Link (in Antarctica): Okay, that's tough but fair. Dr. Cockroach (in Antarctica): On our way, general. (the general turns the communication off) In Antarctica (Link and Dr. Cockroach climbed down while Sqweep flew down with the three finding Vornicarn's egg) Sqweep: (scans the egg with his scooter) Hmm, definitely alien in origin. Link: Awesome. So what's the best way to smash it? Rocks, right? They got any big rocks around here? Sqweep: What?! This is a major discovery of an ancient artifact! Link: Ancient alien artifact. Lesson one: alien always equal trouble. (Sqweep gets mad of Link) Link: No offense, kid. I don't pick the target, I just drop the truth bomb. Dr. Cockroach: As a matter of science, I feel compelled to give this anomaly a full investigation. However, as a proven alien menace does exist----should we really be touching that? Link: (tries to pull the egg out) It's cool, Doc. I got this. (the egg starts moving) Link: Huh? (the egg opens up like a flower as the three tried to look what happens next only to find nothing happens yet) Link: Well, that's all kinds of... (the egg shoot out a tongue at Link) Link: Ah, my nose! It got my nose! (gets hit from ice over and over from the tongue) Sqweep: Intriguing. Dr. Cockroach: Science settled. Smash it! Smash it good. Link: (tries to punch the egg, but hits the ice) Ow! (falls down, loses his bungee rope, and gets hit from more ice by the egg) Ugh! Dr. Cockroach: (climbs down to Link) Release that nostril, ancient nose-hugging space menace. (tries to hit the egg, but hits the ice as it rolls away hurting Link) (runs to the egg but gets hit from Link by the egg) In Area Fifty-Something Link (in Antarctica): (squashes Dr. Cockroach) Yo, mission control, any ideas on how to----(gets pulled by the egg) Ah, that's incredibly painful! Susan: We're working on it. employee #1: I don't know. (the second employee runs the back of his neck, the red-licensed employee just kept ignoring, and Monger slaps himself) Susan: okay, really helpful guys. B.O.B.: (orders a soldier to do something) Push that button. Faster! More urgency! Now say, "And my world forgives us for what we've done this day." soldier: (stops pushing the button) Uh, I don't see how that... (keeps pressing the button) B.O.B.: Leadership Sombrero. In Antarctica (Link keeps on getting hit by the egg) Sqweep: (flies down) Engage scientific method! Hypothesis: electric shock will force release. (shocks Link with electricity) Link: What did I say about helping?! (gets hit by the egg and gets dragged up the wall closer to the plane) Dr. Cockroach: (climbs up the wall) You mustn't let it reach the transport jet, it's our only way home! Link: No----ugh----you don't! (pulls the egg and punches it as it comes by) Yeah!